


Bump in the Night

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @jkqueenlySecond part to Lessons in Love part 1 by @riversong-sam Dean’s point of view, first person.Warnings: swearing(I HAVE PERMISSION TO POST THIS ON MY Ao3)





	Bump in the Night

I watched her walk away. I let her walk away. The scene replayed in my head again as I stared at the ceiling, pretending to be tracing the demon trap painted there.  
I wasn’t in love with her. I mean. I thought I wasn’t.  
Come on bro, I’ve seen how you look at her.  
Shit. Now Sam’s in my head too.  
I rolled over and looked at the clock. Almost four. I’d been laying awake for three hours. Thinking about Y/N.  
My adrenaline spiked when I heard something bang in the other room, followed by a long growl of swearing. I listened for a second, hoping I could dissect the voice through the thick walls.  
I didn’t get up. Normally I would have, just to check, but with how things ended up before lights out I didn’t want to confront either of my housemates.  
Instead I took a swig from the bottle I’d started earlier, closed my eyes and mentally prepared my apologies for tomorrow……  
“Dean!” Sam shook me again, more vigorously.  
“What?!” I growled, turning to face the intruder.  
“She’s gone.”  
“What?”  
“Y/N. She’s gone.”  
“No.” My heart dropped. Y/N was gone. “No she can’t be.”  
“She is Dean,” Sam said. “She was pretty beat up about what you said last night. She said she couldn’t see you ever figuring out how much she loved you. And how much you love her.”  
“I-”  
“Shut up Dean. You know she’s right. Just get over it and get out there and look for her!”


End file.
